shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Nakiri/Gallery
}} Manga= Erina_Nakiri.png|Erina Nakiri Erina Nakiri mugshot.png|Erina Nakiri mugshot Erina_and_Alice_at_three.png|A three-year-old Erina takes away Alice Nakiri's doll. (Chapter 33) Erina's_arrival_at_the_entrance_exams.png|Erina arrives as an examiner. (Chapter 2) Soma meets Erina.png|Erina and Sōma Yukihira's first encounter. (Chapter 2) Annoyed_Hisako.png|Hisako Arato backs Sōma off after he makes contact with Erina. (Chapter 2) Erina_reacting_to_TFG.png|Erina reacts to Soma's dish. (Chapter 3) Soma_and_Erina_opening_day.png|Sōma promises to Erina that he will prevail. (Chapter 4) Kiyoshi challenging Erina.png|Erina is challenged to a Shokugeki by Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi. (Chapter 9) Erina_wins_against_Kiyoshi.png|Erina wins the Shokugeki against Kiyoshi. (Chapter 9) Erina_awaits_Ikumi's_results.png|Erina grins as she awaits Ikumi Mito's supposed victory against Sōma. (Chapter 11) Erina_watches_Ikumi.png|Erina observes the Shokugeki between Sōma and Ikumi. (Chapter 12) Erina_gets_bumped.png|Erina bumps into Sōma. (Chapter 19) Soma bumps into Erina.png|Erina bumps into Sōma. (Chapter 20) Alice_intimidates_Erina.png|Alice Nakiri intimidates Erina. (Chapter 28) Erina_at_the_breakfast_buffet_test.png|Erina meets Sōma in the breakfast buffet test. (Chapter 30) Sakuma impressed by Erina's Eggs Benedict.png|Erina's Eggs Benedict wins her the Breakfast Buffet Challenge. (Chapter 30) Erina mocks Sōma.png|Erina mocks at Sōma's misfortune. (Chapter 31) Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking.png|Erina is surprised by Alice's sudden arrival. (Chapter 32) Erina_and_Hisako_feasting.png|Erina and Hisako enjoys a meal during the final day at the training camp. (Chapter 33) Soma_rides_with_Erina.png|Erina travels back to Tōtsuki with Sōma after the training camp. (Chapter 34) A blushing Erina.png|Erina thinking about her cooking idol, Jōichirō. (Chapter 34) Young_Erina_with_Joichiro_photo.png|Erina retrieves the photo of her younger self with Jōichirō Yukihira. (Chapter 34) Elite Ten Council shadow.png|Erina arrives in a meeting with the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 37) Erina_and_Satoshi_in_meeting.png|Erina discussing Sōma's inclusion of the Autumn Election with Satoshi Isshiki during an Elite Ten Council meeting. (Chapter 40) Erina passes by Jōichirō.png|Erina passes by Jōichirō. (Chapter 44) Preparing_for_the_AE.png|Erina assists Hisako on preparing a curry dish before the Preliminary Rounds. (Chapter 46) Erina_swimsuit.png|Erina in her swimsuit. (Extra) Alice and Erina poolside.png|Erina and Alice at the poolside. (Extra) Nakiri_cousins_with_Ryo_on_holiday.png|Alice and Erina leaving the pool. (Extra) Erina_returns_to_duty.png|Erina returns to her duties after a swim. (Extra) 3_Elite_Ten.png|Erina, Satoshi and Etsuya await Sōma's arrival. (Chapter 62) Erina_belittles_Alice.png|Erina belittles Alice after her loss against Sōma. (Chapter 67) Storytime.png|Erina picking up a new habit of reading Shōjo manga. (Chapter 83) Erinas_critique.png|Erina critiquing Sōma's dish ahead of his Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 83) One_more_win.png|Sōma confronts Erina after his Semifinal Shokugeki match, taunting her. (Chapter 89) Elite Ten Council judges the situation.png|Erina gives her permission for a three-way final. (Chapter 92) Erina and Megumi Pair.png|Erina and Megumi Tadokoro pair up for their Stagiaire. (Chapter 107) Erina in complete control.png|Erina instantly takes control of Kasayama's kitchen. (Chapter 107) Erina and Megumi in the car.png|Erina and Megumi on their way to their 2nd Stagiaire location. (Chapter 109) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Erina sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Elite Ten Council on a rock.png|Erina depicted alongside the rest of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 119) Erina_in_a_nightmare.png|Erina experiencing a nightmare based on her past experiences with her father's refining. (Chapter 137) The_Nakiri_cousins_run_away_from_home.png|Erina and co run away from the Nakiri Mansion. (Chapter 137) Megumi_leads_the_Nakiri_group_to_the_dorm.png|Erina and co reach the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 137) The_Polar_Star_cries_for_Erina.png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Chapter 138) Satoshi_starts_the_banquet_for_Erina.png|Satoshi starts a banquet for Erina. (Chapter 138) Shokugeki Weekly Shonen Jump.png|Issue 52 of the 2012 edition of Shōnen Jump Volume_2.jpg|Volume 2 cover Volume 11 alt.jpg|Volume 11 alternate cover Volume 16.jpg|Volume 16 cover Chapter_2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter_17.png|Chapter 17 cover Chapter_24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_86.png|Chapter 86 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter_97.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 131.jpg|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 143.png|Chapter 143 cover Chapter 147.jpg|Chapter 147 cover Natsuyasumi no Erina.png|Natsuyasumi no Erina cover Extra - A Magnificent Banquet.png|A Magnificent Banquet cover. |-| Anime= Erina_Nakiri_(anime).png|Erina Nakiri Erina Nakiri full appearance.png|Erina Nakiri full appearance Erina Nakiri full appearance 2.png|Erina Nakiri full appearance Alice and Erina during childhood.png|A three-year-old Erina takes away Alice Nakiri's doll. (Episode 14) Young Erina with Joichiro photo (anime).png|A young Erina with Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Erina's_arrival_at_the_entrance_exams_(anime).png|Erina arrives as an examiner. (Episode 2) Sōma meets Erina and Hisako.png|Erina and Hisako Arato meets Sōma Yukihira during the entrance exam. (Episode 2) Annoyed Hisako (anime).png|A defensive Hisako intimidates Sōma by explaining Erina's prestige. (Episode 2) Soma_and_Erina_opening_day_(anime).png|Sōma promises to Erina that he will prevail. (Episode 3) Nao_stalking_Erina.png|Erina walks on as she gets stalked by Nao Sadatsuka. (Episode 3) Erina wins against Kiyoshi (anime).png|Erina emerges triumphant against Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi. (Episode 5) Erina watches Ikumi (anime).png|Erina spectates to Ikumi's Shokugeki. (Episode 7) Erina gets bumped (anime).png|Erina bumps into Sōma. (Episode 9) Hisako confronts Sōma.png|Erina hears Hisako confront Sōma. (Episode 10) Alice_intimidates_Erina (anime).png|Alice Nakiri intimidates Erina. (Episode 13) Soma teasing Erina.png|Erina getting teased by Sōma. (Episode 13) Tokihiko impressed by Erina's dish (anime).png|Tokihiko Sakuma bows down to Erina. (Episode 13) Erina mocks Sōma (anime).png|Erina mocks Sōma for his choice. (Episode 14) Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking (anime).png|Erina is surprised by Alice's sudden arrival. (Episode 14) Erina and Hisako feasting (anime).png|Erina and Hisako enjoys a meal during the final day at the training camp. (Episode 14) Soma_rides_with_Erina (anime).png|Erina travels back to Tōtsuki with Sōma after the training camp. (Episode 15) A blushing Erina (anime).png|Erina thinking about her cooking idol, Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Erina passes by Jōichirō (anime).png|Erina passes by Jōichirō. (Episode 16) Erina and Satoshi in meeting (anime).png|Erina discussing Sōma's inclusion of the Autumn Election with Satoshi Isshiki during an Elite Ten Council meeting. (Episode 19) Kibou no Uta.png|Erina in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 2 - Erina.png|Erina in Spice (Episode 2) Rising Rainbow.png|Erina in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Erina in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book.jpg|Official Recipe Book cover All cast.jpg|Erina with the other main cast. Shonen_Jump_Heroines.jpeg|Erina with the other Shōnen Jump heroines. Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Erina with the other main cast. Erina_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Erina_ALC2_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Anime poster 2.jpg|Anime promotion poster Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Erina_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Kibou_no_Uta_promo_cover.png|Kibō no Uta promo cover Side_Girls_1.png|Erina's character song album Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Erina depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery